MAKE ME LOVE YOU
by haruta uzunaru
Summary: Naruto dan Sakura sudah dijodohkan dari kecil, namun karena fokus dengan pendidikan mereka baru bertemu kembali pada usia yang bisa dibilang matang. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka selanjutnya? :"v author datang lagi, oneshoot, NaruSaku, silakan dinikmati


MAKE ME LOVE YOU

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Story Haruta Uzunaru

Pairing NaruSaku

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan segala jenis kegajean yang lainnya, mohon kritik dan sarannya

Dont like dont read

* * *

NARUTO POV

"Haaaah,"

Aku menghela napasku pelan, masih tidak percaya dengan sosok yang kini ada di hadapanku, lengkap dengan sebuah koper besar yang ada di belakangnya. Setelah melihatnya selama beberapa saat aku tersenyum, lalu mempersilahkannya untuk masuk ke dalam apartementku.

"Selamat datang," meski masih kaku tapi aku berusaha bersikap tenang di depan gadis ini. Wajah manisnya sesaat tampak menunjukkan ekpresi kagum ketika melihat apartementku yang tak terlalu besar.

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, anak sulung dari keluarga Uzumaki, dan merupakan satu-satunya orang yang akan mewarisi perusahaan keluargaku. Sekarang aku menjadi direktur di salah satu cabang dan mengurus kantor di sana. Kata ayahku disana aku bisa belajar bagaimana cara mengelola perusahaan sebelum akhirnya menggantikan posisinya nanti.

Sekarang aku berusia 27 tahun, usia yang cukup untuk menikah. Selama ini aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan hingga tak sempat memekirkan soal itu. Justru itu hal yang baik, karena sesungguhnya aku sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil, dengan seorang anak perempuan yang usianya terpaut satu tahun di bawahku. Gadis itu adalah anak dari teman ayahku yang berasal dari keluarga Haruno, dan untuk menghormati persahabatan mereka maka kami dijodohkan.

Sejauh ini kami hanya bertemu saat berada di sekolah dasar hingga sekolah lanjutan berikutnya. Setelahnya kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi, aku memilih untuk bersekolah di sekolah khusus laki-laki lalu melanjutkan kuliahku ke luar negeri. Dulu aku sangat suka dengan sikapnya yang selalu terlihat anggun dan karakternya yang terkesan kuat. Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana perkembangannya selama kami tidak bertemu.

Namun, khayalan tak seindah kenyataan, aku terkejut melihat perubahannya saat kami bertemu beberapa hari lalu. Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, yah tentu saja dia banyak berubah, tapi bukannya ke arah yang lebih baik dan malah sebaliknya. Bayangkan saja rambut yang dulu berwarna hitam alami kini sudah dicat berwarna Merah Muda. dia juga memakai pakaian yang kurang pantas dikenakan di acara keluarga.

Menurutku pergaulan bebas di luar sana dapat merubah seseorang, tapi aku tidak berpikir akan sejauh ini. Dan setelah perdebatan yang panjang, keputusan akhir membawanya untuk tinggal di tempatku. Tentunya hal itu bertujuan untuk mendekatkan kami, sebelum akhirnya pernikahan kami dilakukan. Entah kenapa aku merasa asing dengan sosoknya dan bahkan aku tidak yakin apa bisa menjinakkan gadis sepertinya.

Lihat saja bagaimana penampilan gadis itu sekarang, dengan baju lengan pendek dan tipis yang memamerkan bentuk tubuhnya. Err tak sadarkah dia jika aku bisa melihat belahan payudaranya yang berisi. Ditambah dengan celana pendek kurang bahan yang dipakainya. Sungguh apakah dia tidak tahu bahwa penampilannya itu dapat membawa malapetaka untuk dirinya sendiri? Ingat aku juga seorang lelaki.

"Baiklah bisa tenang sedikit nona?," akhirnya kutunjukkan senyumanku. "Aku tahu orang tuamu mengajarkan sopan santun padamu, dan ini saatnya untuk mengamalkan ajaran itu," rasanya seperti sedang berhadapan dengan anak remaja labil yang masih butuh perhatian. Ayolah bukankah umur kami hanya beda setahun?

Tersenyum akhirnya gadis itu mau mendengar perkataanku dan duduk di sofa dengan tenang. Aku lalu mengambil kopernya ugh sangat berat entah apa yang ditaruh gadis itu di sana. Aku membawanya ke depan sebuah kamar yang sudah kusiapkan untuknya. "Hah baiklah mulai sekarang kau akan memakai kamar ini, tapi ingat ada beberapa peraturan yang harus kau patuhi di tempat ini."

"Nanti saja, gue cape bisa gk gue istirahat sekarang?," dengan cepat gadis itu bangun lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tak lupa dengan bunyi pintu yang dikunci dari dalam. Haaah ada apa dengannya, sikapnya kasar sekali.

End Off Naruto POV

Sakura POV

Sakura Haruno itulah nama lengkapku, aku baru saja menyelesaikan studiku di Australia. Ketika pulang ke Jepang, aku harus menerima kenyataan kalau aku akan segera menikah. Naruto pria yang sudah dijodohkan denganku sejak kecil. Tentunya kalian tahu bagaimana reaksiku setelah mendengar ini semua. Okey aku tahu bahwa aku sudah dijodohkan tapi bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Aku masih ingin menikmati kebebasan yah meski umurku sepertinya tidak memungkinkan lagi.

Intinya aku harus berubah agar Naruto tidak tertarik denganku, setidaknya pernikahan kami bisa ditunda. Setelah masuk ke dalam kamar baruku aku langsung membanting tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Hahh nyaman sekali kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan ini, tidak buruk sepertinya dia sudah mempersiapkan ini semua untukku wah manis sekali.

Dulu kami pernah bertemu, tapi itu hanya sebatas teman satu sekolah. Kami bahkan tidak cukup dekat, hanya saling menyapa setiap berpapasan dan aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa jatuh hati pada pria sepertinya. Setelah sekian lama tak bertemu dia pasti banyak berubah. Awal bertemu kemarin aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang menarik dari dirinya selain wajah yang semakin tampan, tentu saja ini wajar setelah seorang pria melewati masa pubertas.

"Yeah semangat Sakura," Aku lalu bangun dari tempat tidur dan mulai merapikan barang yang ada di dalam koperku. Aku tak membawa banyak barang, hanya pakaian, alat make up dan koleksi sepatuku yang lumayan banyak opss. Ternyata aktivitasku ini memakan waktu lebih banyak dari yang kuperkirakan.

"Tok-Tok-Tok"

Pintu kamar diketuk oleh seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan si pirang itu. "Ada perlu apa?," Aku menjawab dengan suara keras dan terkesan seperti malas-malasan. "Jika kau sudah selesai, keluar kita makan aku sudah memasaknya," memasak? Serius dia bisa masak wah benar-benar pria idaman wanita.

Hei ini bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melakukannya yah, tentu saja aku bisa, hanya saja bukankah kebanyakan wanita lebih suka kalau dimasakkan sesuatu oleh orang yang disukainya. Tunggu ini bukan berarti aku menyukai Naruto, kesal kuacak rambutku yang berwarna merh muda. "Iya gue keluar," Setelah memastikan semua barang-barangku tersusun rapi di tempatnya, aku lalu keluar dari kamarku.

Dapat diprediksi kalau Naruto tengah duduk dengan rapi di depan meja makan, dengan beberapa piring berisi makanan di hadapannya. "Kelihatannya enak," aku tersenyum semanis mungkin lalu mengambil tempat duduk didepannya, kuperhatikan wajahnya tampak senang melihat sikapku hoho permainan baru saja dimulai sayang.

Aku lalu menyendokkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutku, "ummm oishi ne, lo yang buat semua ini?," ucapku dengan antusias. "Makan saja sebanyak apapun, aku akan memasaknya lagi jika kau menyukainya. Tapi bisa tidak bicaranya yang sopan?," sudah kuduga dia tidak suka jika diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Gue kalau ngomong ya gini, lo jangan maksa gue buat berubah dong," aku menjawabnya masih dengan nada sinis, masih belum puas aku lalu mengangkat sebelah kakiku ke atas kursi, lalu menggaruk rambutku seperti orang yang tidak tahu sopan santun.

"..." Aku dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang mulai merah karena marah.

End Off Sakura POV

Naruto POV

Aku membulatkan mataku ketik melihat Sakura menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas meja, demi Tuhan apa gadis ini tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun? Dengan cepat aku bangun dari dudukku, dan langsung memukul kakinya pelan agar Sakura cepat menurunkanya. Hei jangan bilang ini KDRT karena aku tidak cukup keras memukulnya.

"Peraturan pertama yang kau harus tahu, bahwa aku paling tidak suka dengan gadis tak sopan dan jorok sepertimu. Lalu tidak boleh ada sesuatu yang berantakkan di rumah ini bahkan kamarmu, aku akan mengeceknya setiap pagi. Selesai makan kau harus membereskan piring-piring ini," karena tak tahan dengan sikapnya aku lalu menceramahinya ahhh terserah dia mau menganggapku apa, yang pasti aku tidak suka ada makhluk seperti ini di tempatku.

Hari-hari setelah itu kukira akan berjalan dengan baik, ternyata semakin lama tinggal dengannya semakin parah kelakuannya. Lihat saja kamar mandiku yang semula putih bersih, harus kubersihkan berkali-kali karena gadis itu membuang pembalut bekasnya sembarangan. Dapurku juga berubah ketika Sakura mencoba memasakkan sesuatu untukku, hah seharusnya dia tidak kuijinkan untuk memakai dapurku.

Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga kini, Sakura sudah 2 bulan tinggal bersamaku. Alih-alih mengeratkan hubungan, setiap hari yang kami lakukan adalah bertengkar. Tidak banyak yang Sakura lakukan karena dia hanya berada di rumah, sedang aku sibuk bekerja di luar dan hanya berada di rumah saat malam dan saat akhir pekan.

Hari ini saat makan siang, aku mendapat kunjungan dari orang akan menjadi calon mertuaku yaitu ayahnya Sakura. Kami makan siang di restoran yang berada di samping kantorku. Saat makan aku mulai membicarakan kelakuan anaknya yang sangat jauh dari ekspektasiku. Respon dari ayahnya sungguh membuatku terkejut, katanya meskipun sedikit kasar, Sakura tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu selama berada di rumah. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari calon mertuaku, aku tersenyum puas lalu berterima kasih padanya. Sepertinya aku tahu bagaimana menangani calon isteriku sekarang.

End Off Naruto POV

Sakura POV

Malam ini aku sedang tiduran di sofa sambil memakan cemilan kesukaanku, dari tadi aku sudah menghabiskan beberapa bungkus, dan kotorannya sengaja kubiarkan berserakan di lantai agar Naruto melihatnya dan marah padaku. Haha sejauh ini rencanaku berjalan lancar, dan tinggal menunggu waktu hingga pria itu tak tahan, lalu mengirimku pulang ke rumahku.

"Klek"

Kudengar suara pintu depan dibuka ahh itu pasti Naruto yang baru pulang dari kantornya. Lalu selanjutnya ada suara kaki yang berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan tempatku berada. "Ugh, lagi-lagi kau seperti ini," tidak salah lagi itu suara Naruto, tapi kenapa nada bicaranya berbeda dari biasanya? Seharusnya dia marah sekarang.

Aku berbalik dan melihat Naruto yang kini dalam kondisi yang berantakkan, dasinya terlihat longgar dengan kancing baju yang sedikit terbuka, rambut yang berantakkan. Dengan cepat aku langsung bangun dari sofa dan mendekatinya. Ugh bau alkohol sangat terasa ketika aku berada di dekatnya, sudah dapat dipastikan kalau Naruto sedang mabuk.

Ada masalah apa sampai dia minum sangat banyak, tidak seperti biasanya. "Bruk" karena kehilangan keseimbangan tubuh Naruto jatuh tepat di atas tubuhku. Mau tak mau aku menangkapnya lalu memapah pria itu ke kamarnya. "Ugh kau berat sekali, berapa banyak yang kau minum, apa ada masalah hingga kau minum seperti ini?," aku mencoba bertanya padanya meski hanya dijawab dengan gumaman belaka.

Setelah sampai ke kamarnya, aku membanting tubuh Naruto ke atas tempat tidur, lalu membuka sepatu serta jas dan dasinya. Setelah itu aku menatap wajahnya lama, kalau tidur seperti ini dia tampak berbeda dari biasanya, beruntung sekali aku dijodohkan dengan pemuda seperti ini. "Ehhh," dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku berusaha menepis pikiran barusan.

Setelah merasa cukup aku lalu berjalan menuju pintu, tapi ada sesuatu yang menahan tanganku. Aku berbalik dan ternyata Naruto masih setengah tersadar, dia memegang tanganku. "Apa yang kau lakukan?," Aku berusaha menarik tanganku agar bisa pergi dari kamar Naruto. Namun nihil tenaga Naruto jauh lebih besar dari tenagaku. Dalam sekali hentakkan tubuhku sudah berada dalam pelukannya meski dari belakang. Dari jarak sedekat ini aku dapat mencium aroma tubuhnya dan err kurasa ini membuatku mabuk dalam artian lain tentunya.

"Oiiii lepasin gue!!," aku berusaha melepaskan diri darinya namun usahaku gagal malah pelukannya semakin erat. "Tidak bisakah kau tenang, aku baru tau ternyata calon istriku ini tak suka saat dipeluk hehe," aku mendengar Naruto berbisik di telingaku lalu tertawa pelan. Oh Tuhan cobaan apa ini kenapa wajahku memanas, dan jantungku berdetak cepat seperti ini, dan lagi kenapa Naruto jadi lembut seperti ini?

"Lo mabuk Nar lepasin gue, gue gk suka dipeluk," sekali lagi aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari pria itu, tetapi dia malah semakin menjadi. "Ugh," tubuhku bergidik ketika merasakan hembusan napas calon suamiku itu di leherku. Entah kenapa aku berhenti melakukan perlawanan dan membiarkannya memelukku.

"Aku tidak sedang mabuk sayang," Naruto membalikkan badanku, tangannya mengelus daguku lembut, lalu mengangkat wajahku hingga mata kami saling bertatapan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghipnotisku, aku hanya mengikuti arahannya dan tak melawan sedikitpun.

"Hehe kamu ternyata bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi semanis ini, kenapa tidak dari awal kau seperti ini?," Dia tersenyum? Ahh keadaan ini sungguh tak baik untuk jantungku, apalagi saat aku melihat wajahnya semakin mendekat. Nafasnya pelan dan teratur menerpa bibirku, apa dia akan menciumku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, akhirnya aku hanya memejamkan mata.

Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat, ternyata Naruto memelukku dan menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya, aku bahkan bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang tak kalah cepat dengan jantungku. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, kalau aku tak bisa menahan diriku bagaimana?," pernyataan macam apa itu.

Aku memukul dadanya pelan, "Jadi kau sudah menahannya sejauh ini?," aku berbicara setengah berbisik, entah kenapa aku melunak, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Malam itu kami banyak berbicara, meski dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga akhirnya kami tertidur.

End Off Sakura POV

Naruto POV

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan melihat Sakura tengah berbaring di sebelahku, detik berikutnya sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirku. Kini aku tahu bagaimana cara menjinakkannya. Lihat saja aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku dan mau menerima pernikahan ini. Kubiarkan gadis itu di sana lalu bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sakura bangun lalu keluar dari kamarku, rona merah di sudut pipinya menandakan kalau dia malu mengingat kejadian semalam. Sekasar apapun cewek kalau diperlakukan dengan lembut pasti akan luluh juga. Aku lalu meletakkan masakan buatanku di depannya.

"Ayo dimakan kau pasti lapar," kami makan dengan diam tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Tapi aku dapat melihat kalau Sakura sempat mencuri pandang padaku beberapa kali, kena juga dia. "Kenapa pagi ini kau aneh, ohh apa kau sudah jatuh pada pesonaku?," sekali lagi aku mencoba untuk menggodanya.

"Tidak mana mungkin aku seperti itu," Sakura menunduk sifat aslinya ternyata semanis ini. "Apa kau punya seseorang yang disukai?," Aku mencoba bertanya, dan gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan. "Lalu kenapa kau sengaja bersikap kasar padaku hanya untuk membatalkan perjodohan kita?,"

"Maaf,"

"Aku juga minta maaf, mulai sekarang aku akan lebih berusaha agar kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku," Aku mendekati Sakura lalu memegang bahunya, yah setidaknya untuk saat ini aku tahu masih ada kesempatan untukku bisa masuk ke dalam hatinya dan aku akan berusaha lebih keras.

"Kenapa kau berusaha sekeras ini untukku?," Sakura menatapku kali ini, aku masih mempertahankan senyumku. "Karena aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama," tanpa kusadari Sakura bangun dari tempatnya dan langsung memelukku, "Thanks aku juga menyukaimu dari dulu, aku hanya takut kalau kau berubah karena kita lama berpisah," aku membalas pelukan Sakura dan tersenyum bahagia ternyata perasaan yang terbalas itu seperti ini.

"Menikahlah denganku,"

"Iya aku mau,"

Yah dan begitulah kisah kami, sebuah kisah kecil yang sederhana namun berarti bagi kami, butuh sedikit keberanian untuk mengungkapkan sebuah kebenaran.

TAMAT

Aloooo Minna author kembali ada yang kangen =~= sepertinya gk, maafkan author yang selalu lalai ini jadi mohon dukung daku makasih, jangan lupa review


End file.
